halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy-B091
|hair=Black'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx' - page 98 |eyes= |cyber= |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank=Petty Officer Second Class |specialty= |battles=Operation: TORPEDO Battle of Onyx |class=SPARTAN-III Beta Company : 2539 }} Lucy-B091 is a SPARTAN-III supersoldier who was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III Program, developed by Colonel James Ackerson. She was six years old when in 2539, she was left orphaned when her family was killed by the Covenant while they glassed her homeworld. Physical Description Lucy is described as being tiny and almost miniature to her fellow SPARTAN-IIIs. She also has pale skin from being inside her SPI armor for long periods at a time. Biography Lucy, distraught, volunteered for the SPARTAN-III Program to get revenge on the Covenant who were responsible for the death of her family. She was trained by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez at Camp Currahee for six years. Lucy, along with Tom-B292, Adam-B004 and Min-B174, became "Team Foxtrot," one of the organized SPARTAN-III combat teams in Beta Company.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - page 15 Operation: TORPEDO In 2545, they were sent on Operation: TORPEDO to destroy a Covenant refinery on Pegasi Delta. The majority of Beta Company was killed before reaching the refinery, but Team Foxtrot managed to get to the refinery's reactor core. They destroyed the reactor core, and only managed to survive by jumping into the ocean nearby, sparing them from the immense heat. Although the mission ended up as a 'success', only Lucy and Tom survived the battle. Adam and Min never made it, killed by the Covenant and reactor, respectively. Lucy, traumatized by the incident, was diagnosed with post-traumatic vocal disarticulation, and never spoke a word until she defended the Huragok, Prone To Drift in Onyx and a choked cry when having to express a final farewell to Kurt for the last time. It is unknown whether she couldn't or just didn't want to, as Kurt sometimes wondered. Onyx and the Micro Dyson Sphere Because of her inability to speak, she was to be classified as "unfit for duty," and reassigned to ONI's psych branch for "psychological evaluation." Kurt-051 rescued her from this fate, along with Tom-B292. Together with Tom, Lucy, and Chief Mendez, Kurt was able to train a third generation of SPARTAN-IIIs, Gamma Company. Lucy, along with Tom, stayed at Camp Currahee and helped in the training until 2552. At that point, the Battle of Onyx occurred. Lucy fought valiantly alongside her "brothers and sisters," defending the entry to the Shield World, until she was ordered to retreat into its safety by Kurt.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - page 369 She and Tom were the last to go through, and had insisted on remaining behind with Kurt, who gave his life to save Dr. Halsey, Mendez and the other SPARTAN-IIIs including some of the SPARTAN-IIs. She would later regain her ability to speak after punching Dr. Halsey in the face for harassing the Huragok, Prone To Drift. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Last Light'' *''Halo: Legacy of Onyx'' Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Females